


Dealing With Grief

by RuMaDoo



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses, ファイアーエムブレム 風花雪月
Genre: Angst, Byleth Grieving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo
Summary: Dimitri knows how it is to loose those dear to you, and when Byleth looses her only family he needs to be there for her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Blaiddyd/ Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	Dealing With Grief

“Looks like... I’m going to have to leave you now.” Jeralt whispered as his breath hitched. He winced in pain. He then felt water fall onto his face as he opened his eyes once more. His daughter, usually devoid of emotion, was crying. For him. He smiled softly.  
“Who knee that the first time I’d see you cry... your tears would be for me...” he chuckled softly, his last breath appearing as an almost sigh as he went limp in his daughters eyes. The heavens above opened up and rain descended heavily. Byleth clutched her fathers dead body as she sobbed.

Screams. That’s all she could hear. Her own screams filling her ears. She bolted upright. She was in her bed. Her body still had blood on it and for a moment she couldn’t tell who it belonged to. It took her a moment to stop screaming. Her breaths were shaky and so was her body. She felt a violent shiver over her body, as a wave of nausea hit her. Her chest heaved as she desperately brung her knees to her chest and held them tight, desperately trying to deal with the wave of new emotions that she didn’t know how to handle. She was mentally shutting down. She could’ve saved him. She should’ve saved him. It was her fault. If only she had tried to turn back time again. If only she had continued to turn back time if she failed again. 

She hadn’t noticed her door fling open and a crowd of her students worried faces standing at it.  
“Professor!” Dimitri’s voice called out to her, his tone dripping with worry.  
She didn’t move. She couldn’t. All she could do was shake like a leaf in the breeze while sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone seemed horrified to see their usually tough professor like this. Each one of their hearts broke seeing her like this. Dimitri shook his head at them and whispered a dismissal to them. They slowly dispersed and he closed the door. He stood facing the closed door for a moment, before breathing out a shaky sigh and turning to the crying woman on her bed. He looked at her and could feel his own tears forming. She was so hurt. Just like he had been. He knew how she was feeling. He knew the unbearable pain that she was feeling. The guilt, the regret, the despair. He knew it all too well.

The bed shifted slightly as Dimitri sat next to her. He didn’t say a word, he just wrapped his arms around her. Outside it was still raining. It reflected her despair perfectly. It didn’t seem like it would ever stop. The pain or the rain, would go on forever. Dimitri moved into a slightly more comfortable position which made Byleth instinctively lean into him. Her head fell to his shoulder, her hair still completely obstructing it. He didn’t brush it back because he was sure she didn’t want him to see her in such a state.

“It’s ok, professor. I’m here for you. For as long as you need.” He murmured as he pulled her comparatively small frame into his chest. He was warm. She nuzzled closer, still crying. He rested his head on top of hers.  
“Professor...” he whispered sadly, not knowing what to say.  
“I could’ve saved him.” Byleth choked the words out, her voice hoarse and unrecognisable. It shattered his heart to hear her sound so broken.  
“No.” He said quickly. “Don’t blame yourself. You did everything you could. Even if you could turn back the hands of time, it would turn out the same. That man. He somehow knew you was going to attack Monica. There’s no way you could’ve stopped this.”  
Byleth sobbed again softly. She knew his words were true.  
“He was all I had... for so long.” She heaved, her sobs almost becoming too much for her own body to handle.  
“I know. You’re not alone though. All of us love you, Professor and if you need anything, anything at all, then we will be there in a heartbeat. If you want to mourn, we will mourn with you. If you want to return to your normal routine and push this behind you, then we will support you. If you want revenge, we will all fight for you in a heartbeat. Your enemy is my enemy, and I will follow you until the end... whatever end that may be.” He said as he gently caressed her hair.  
“I want them to suffer. I want to kill them with my own hands.” She said, her anger and sadness reaching a boiling point.  
He nodded, although hearing this broke him. He was exactly like her. He would kill the people who took his loved ones from him in a heartbeat. He wanted them to suffer. He had dedicated his entire life to revenge and he had become a truly broken man because of it. He had been consumed by the voices of the dead and it was something he didn’t want for Byleth.

“I know that all you want right now is revenge, but please, do not let it consume you professor. It will break you. I don’t want that for you.” His voice cracked. Byleth looked up at his face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her entire face was red. She looked into his blue eyes and she saw everything that he was hiding behind his facade. She knew. A few tears slipped from her own eyes once more as she placed a shaky hand on his cheek.  
“Have your eyes always been so beautiful?” She asked. “Have you always been so warm?”


End file.
